


Forbidden Rapture

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Creampie, Deflowering, Dom - Freeform, F/F, Futanari, Selfcest, Titplay, ass eating, breast fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: Colombian Elizabeth finds herself kidnapped and naked in Burial at Sea elizabeth's office. Her much older violent counterpart has plans for her... plans that involve a big futa cock. A Bioshock Infinite Commission.
Relationships: Elizabeth (BioShock)/Elizabeth (BioShock)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Forbidden Rapture

“W-Wait please, you don’t have to do this.” Elizabeth of the prime timeline backed up against the office wall of her Rapture counterpart. She had been caught by surprise and pulled through a tear into Rapture. She thought she would be safe in the hands of one of her other selves but that turned out to be false. Her other self had demanded she strip naked for her amusement and being held a gunpoint, Elizabeth had no choice.  
  
  
Elizabeth was a very skinny girl but big where it mattered, two big double D tits hung from her petite frame dotted with big nipples and areolas. Her body quaked with terror and she was whimpering as her much taller and older counterpart approached her. The Rapture Elizabeth was a stark contrast to her colombian counterpart. To where the colombian Elizabeth was small and demure, a shy beauty; the Rapture Elizabeth would be considered a MILF by today's standards. In her crimson bra she held two large J cup breasts that dwarfed Colombian Elizabeth's upper body, being that they were attached to a much thicker frame that was six inches taller than her sky dwelling counterpart didn’t help her fear. She had a wild mane of black hair that fell down to her shoulders, coupled with a cigarette and a devilish smile; she was a killer beauty.  
  
  
“Don’t act like you don’t want this.” The Older Elizabeth said as she pressed her body into the Younger Elizabeth’s, smashing her large bust into her face. The Young Elizabeth screamed and tried to push her off but to know avail, her protests turning to mumbles in her Older selves massive tit flesh. She could feel her Older selves massive cock poking her through the skirt the elder was wearing, Elizabeth knew full well of her intentions.  
  
  
“Oh god, I can’t take it anymore.” The older Elizabeth backed off giving her younger self some breathing room before undoing the clasps on her bra and let the large crimson thing drop to the floor. The Colombian Elizabeth’s mouth dropped in shock at her huge J Cup tits, her nipples and areolas were even BIGGER than hers. “Suck my tits you little slut and make sure you're extra rough with them.” She grabbed her younger self and smashed her head into her tits. Her younger self grabbed her bust with both of her tiny hands and did as she asked in fear of reprisal but in actuality was secretly enjoying it. Her mashed up lips opened to take a nipple into her mouth as she began sucking on the supple flesh like a babe with her mother. It was all so overwhelming, her older selves tits were so fucking massive! She squeezed and massaged her bountiful breasts with a frightened glee.  
  
  
“That’s it you boobie loving perv, chew on my nipples next!” The young Elizabeth did as she asked, taking each nipple into her mouth and chewing on it lightly before her Older self pulled her away from it, a strand of saliva breaking between her lips and the nip. She continued pressing into her while saying,  
  
  
“Don’t tell me you never thought of this in that locked up in that room of yours, of preying on vulnerable versions of ourself to satiate our perverted desires. We’re Elizabeth's, we all share the same base instincts.” She grabbed her skirt and dropped it to the ground, revealing her thick thighs and fat bubbly ass. Underneath the skirt she was wearing a lace garter belt and legging to match with no panties, allowing the massive twelve inch futanari erection to press against Elizabeth’s belly and poke against her tits.  
  
  
“Eeek!” Elizabeth cried managing to get her head free of the large boobs pressing against her body. “I would never take advantage of another me, like this. I don’t consent, please don’t tell me I’d be capable of…”  
  
“Rape? Please, this is basically just masturbation. I know how much you liike to be fucking dominated, so eat my fucking ass.” The Rapture Elizabeth grabbed her younger self roughly by the hair and turned around. She then proceeded to shove her head between her massive cheeks and with both hands kept her head against her puckered hoel. Young Elizabeth’s lips were being mashed against her veteran anus and had no choice but to comply. She stuck her tongue out and penetrated her brown hole. Her tongue squirming and fighting against her clenching anal walls.  
  
  
“Mmm, that’s good you little slut. Keep going!” She barked and little Elizabeth kept at it. She was practically making out with her older selves asshole, kissing and covering it in as much spit as humanly possible. The taste of her ass was undeniably delicious and as her somewhat directed licks turned into a hungry slurping, her olderself pulled her out of her ass crack and pinned her against the wall again.  
  
  
The Older Elizabeth grabbed her dick with both hands and directed it towards her younger version’s pussy. The Younger Elizabeth tried in vain to shield her pussy from the Rapture Eliizabeth’s ram rod but her older self was a lot stronger and grabbed her petite hand and held them above her head while she squirmed against her. Taking her cock head she rubbed it against the Colombian Elizabeth’s tiny slit before thrusting upwards and slipping in several inches of thick girl meat inside of her.   
  
  
Colombian Elizabeth let out a moan of both pain and pleasure as her older selves cock head barrelled into her opening with little grace, her viriginal walls forcefully expanded to fit such a massive dong. Unconsciously, her feet raised up to her tip toes and her older self lifted her up slightly, hooking her arms under her tiny thighs. Her back lay against the wall as her pussy was primed for a full frontal assault by her older self.  
  
  
“Why are you doing this to me!” Elizabeth cried. “I never did anything to you!” These last ditch pleass were met with a firm slap across her tits, leaving a big red hand mark and causing the flesh to ripple and for them to be thrown violently to the side.  
  
  
“When are you just going to admit you like this sort of thing slut.” I’ve been watching you for awhile now, seeing all that smut you have smuggled in. She started pumping her waist, flexing her ass and sending her massive girl pole farther and farther inside Colombian Elizabeth who slid deeper and deeper onto her cock. Each thrust caused Rapture Elizabeth’s massive testicles to slap against her younger selves pussy and for her tits to go smacking up against her face.   
  
Colombian Elizabeth’s pussy was beyond tight, the only thing that had been inside was a few curious fingers on a lonely night. Elizabeth didn’t want to admit to her older self that she’d been telling the truth: she was enjoying this. If anything her body had betrayed her before she could even admit how she really felt. She’d been creaming herself the moment she’d been ripped into this dimension, her clenching pussy covering her older selves veiny meat tower in fresh girl juices. Not to mention that cock plowing into her pussy was making her sing like a songbird. She wouldn’t admit anything though, her giving in might make the Older Elizabeth stop being so rough.  
  
  
“You like getting fucked whore? This is what you always wanted but instead of a big strong man deflowering you, it was me. Well yourself.” Rapture Elizabeth’s cock was getting thoroughly greased up by Elizabeth’s leaking pussy allowing her to fuck her faster and harder. “I’m about halfway deep, slut. I wonder how much of me you can take. Other versions of you didn’t fare as well.”  
  
  
Colombian Elizabeth let out a scream as she orgasmed while she was being bounced up and down her older selves on their cock, one last bounce finally hitting her cervix.  
  
“Ugh there we go. Three quarters deep, not bad you mewling bitch. You’re cumming so hard now, you do like it.”  
  
She let go of one of her legs, holding her up with the other arms so she could smack her tits again for cumming on herself like this. She then did it again and again, watching her younger selves face turning lewder and lewder in response.  
  
  
“God you're drooling all over yourself. You like me playing with your tits, bitch? I’ll humor you.” She dove her head towards her younger selves right tit as she continued pounding her pussy with the force of a Big Daddy’s drill. Her tongue lapped around Elizabeth’s areola while she yanked it hard towards her. She then took to biting her younger selves nipple, pulling on it and munching on it before doing it to the other breast.  
  
Colombian Elizabeth could hardly think as her ongoing cervical destruction was causing her to come over and over, combined with the pain of having her nipples chewed was just too much. She loved being abused and used as a cocksleeve for her other self, she couldn’t take it the lie any more and said, “B-beat my big tits, keep doing it. Bite them, slap them, punch ‘em! I love it.”  
  
The Rapture Elizabeth laughed, “I knew it, nothing but a submissive little slut. You love having your own cock inside of you. We're practically family you know.”  
  
  
“It’s why… why I like it so much.”  
  
“I know you do, all of us deep down love incest. I bet you can’t keep your eyes off Comstock or booker. You must have thought of having them both fuck you at the same time?”  
  
“I-It’s true.’ Elizabeth admitted through heavy breathing. “I’ve fingered myself to thought of them fucking both my holes.”  
  
“It’s because they’re dad right? It’s fuckng hot isn’t it?”  
  
  
“Yes it is! I want my daddy’s big fucking cock! Please don’t stop fucking me, I need this!” Elizabeth cried in desperation.  
  
  
“I’m not going to stop fucking you until I’ve came inside you, I’m going to knock you right up. One little rape baby coming up.” She intensified her thrusting, balls slapping against Elizabeth’s cheeks. Both of them held each other tightly as her hips pistoned upwards as fast as they could. The Older Elizabeth could feel her balls tightening up and her cock began to spasm and brough Elizabeth down hard onto her cock as her dick hole spewed a large gob of cum directly into her battered babymaker. It continued to fire rivulet after rivulet of hyper virile girl jizz directly into her womb, painting it with her seed. They both screamed out in pleasure as they came simultaneously. The two Elizabeths bound together by their lusts for one another. When the Older Elizabeth had finally stopped cumming she threw her younger self to the ground like discarded trash, her body hitting the cold hard ground with a thud. The Young Elizabeth winced and clutched her stomach, feeling utterly violated by her older counterpart. The Rapturian version’s semen was busy burrowing into her eggs inside her womb, a permanent reminder of this encounter.  
  
  
“You can make a tear for yourself to get back home, I’ll see you around slut. Take care of our kid for me will ya?” Her older self bent down and put out her cigarette on her younger selves breast before leaving her all alone in her office so she could get cleaned up.  
  
  
Colombian Elizabeth smiled as she rubbed the stomach containing their baby and started fingering herself to the thought of carrying around this incest child for nine months. For her she’d truly been raptured into heaven.  
  



End file.
